Character How-to Guide
Preface This guide should help you make a character that fits the lore. Characters that do not fit lore will be deleted, regardless of who approved it. This guide will be mostly focused on human characters, due to the prevalence of denials with human characters of certain things. The Guide Name: Self-explanatory. Year of Birth: Human Lifespan is 300 years, due to modern medicine. 350, if you’re a psychic human. In humans, the aging process halts at early 20s and doesn’t kick in again till 250, though there will be subtle signs of aging. Planet of origin: this is where you were born. You may make up your own, if you wish, though you need to inform the leader of that nation about it. Human characters born BEFORE 4667 have been born somewhere in what is now the Solarian Empire. If your human was born on Earth, their childhood was not poor, nor affiliated with crime. Orphans are sent to government-run boarding schools, alongside children of dual active duty military. Under Alliance Law, it was illegal for a woman past her first trimester to travel through space, so being born on a ship or a station will be denied. This is one of the two most common reasons for a profile being denied. You can find a list of planets Here. Race: If not human, needs approval if not already done so. Race sheet can be found in the files section. Approved races are found Here. Job: Pirate, Naval Officer, Marine Officer, Trader, etc. Affiliation: Your Nation goes here, without abbreviations, acronyms, or initialisms. If you are independent, you still fall under the laws of a nation, so put Independent who's laws you fall under. If you are truly stateless, meaning you have citizenship nowhere, make sure you ask the nation leader if you're allowed to operate in their space, as not all of them allow it. Rank: This applies only to those in an organization that has rank. Bio: Must be at least a few sentences. Do NOT put 'Find out.' Your mods and ship go here if you have either. Try to match the bio to the planet of origin and your nation. If your human character was born during the old Alliance days, they would have joined the people leaving to form the nation they were a part of. They are allowed to have prior military experience, though no combat experience, outside of fighting the occasional pirate, fights with the Dom'Kavosh during the Dom'Kavosh Incursion, the Battle of Betelgeuse, or the Damaskus Incident. No one above the rank of Commodore/Brigadier General left the Alliance for a new nation. In the history of human space travel, no Alliance warship was ever stolen. For lore and security reasons, no one that worked in the shipyards left the Alliance, due to how well vetted those individuals are. This is the number one reason people have a profile denied. For a better understanding of human history, read the Solarian Empire factsheet. Category:How-To Guides